100 Years To Live
by Olive Hills
Summary: Songfic. Numairs perspective on his life DN. The other veirsion of this that I put up had some sort of problem? Thank you Daugter of Nature for reveiwing the other veision!


Somthing weird happened last time I put this up Thanks so much Daughter of Nature for reveiwing the 100 years I put up before (that got messed up)!!!

Listening to this song I just thought of Numair for some reason. Here it is

Life goes by so fast to fast for even a middle schooler, take the moment to breath and bask in the glory of the present.

Discaimer: 100 Years To Live the song is by Five For Fighting and is not mine Numair and Diane and all of Tortall is not mine either

100 Years To Live

Olive Hills

* * *

He knew he loved her too much it hurt. But he was 14 years her senior she was only 15 he was 30. She had a life ahead of her so much time, although she has seen pain beyond her years though she acted much older than 15 she was still only 15. 

He thought about his university years when he was 15, so care free always with a book caught up in the thrills of learning.

**I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are**

When he had to run away and make a name of himself in a whole new land fighting for life, changing his name, in hope no one would remember him. A single tear leaked from his eyes.

Bringing himself back too Diane, she made him so happy it scared him even when he was 22 crying for Varice he never felt this way before. He couldn't trap her with him one day she would wake up to an old man he knew it.

**  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live**

(Skip to after ROtG)

She loved him and it almost scared him, but it only made him happy. He smiled at her sleeping form in the bedroll beside him a fire crackling in front of them. He hoped dearly that she did not feel trapped. he wanted to marry her wishing she said yes but not wanting to rush her, it was a confusing situation. But still he wanted her to be his he wanted to be a family with her.

**I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind**

He was now 45 and happily married to his love at the moment things were confusing but he still knew he loved her. What was he going to do, 45, already life seemed to fly by.

**  
I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life**

He thought of the moment when he truly realized he loved her when she was only 15 and himself 30. but at that moment he didn't care if she was 50 he loved her and 15 suited him just fine

**15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star **

15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live

Life was blowing by. He was growing old, she still at a good age. It kind of hurt him. He tried to have the energy she did but it was hard. There little ones all grown up, he was proud father but he was still old. 

**  
Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...**

He was dying he knew it there was no hiding the fact.

"Diane"

"Yes" she said her face streaming with tears she knew the truth too.

"Don't cry you will see me later, we knew this would happen. Live out your life." His voice even sounded dead. "If you kill yourself over me or in some fight if you drain your life force listening to dolphins I will lock you up in the deepest darkest gloomiest dungeon they have in death." Smiling she smiled at him "Don't cry magelet I love your I will see you again." He took a breath closed his eyes slowly the breath of air escaped his lips and he died.

**I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are**

**15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...**

There she was it has been so long since he held her, she was dead and so was he. But, they were together. Picking her up he kissed her. "You are very lucky my magelet, you don't have to deal with my wrath over your death."

"Why?" She asked basking in his sweet smell, she did in fact die in battle jsut what he told her not to do.

"Because, it feels too good to have you with me again. Looking at you is not the same as holding you. Life goes by so fast."

**  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live**

**

* * *

**

We all want to be reviewed but we never do it, whats wrong in that situation please reveiw no one reveiwed my Carolyn Eckrich story and I am feeling discouraged.


End file.
